Vehicle door assemblies include door trim assemblies that are used to cover a door panel and provide various features and also a visually acceptable appearance within the vehicle. During a side impact, the door trim assemblies tend to move into a cabin of the vehicles depending on where the side impact occurs. It is desirable to limit movement of components of the door trim assemblies into the cabin. The movement of components of the door trim assemblies into the cabin can interfere with a variety of impact devices, such as side airbag assemblies.
Accordingly, a need exists for vehicle doors including door trim assemblies that limit movement of components of the door trim assemblies into the cabin of the vehicles during side impacts.